1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to an electronic device including a semiconductor device and a controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cosmic ray is a generic term for various kinds of particles and radioactive rays that may originate in the universe and fall to the earth and may have great energy.
The cosmic ray may influence a cell in a semiconductor device and distort data stored in the cell. An error caused by the distorted data is referred to as a soft error.
The soft error may be corrected by an error correction code (ECC) circuit. The ECC circuit generates a parity data based on an input data and perform error correction when the data is outputted. However, the ECC circuit may correct a limited number of soft error bits of the data so it may not correct data, soft error bits of which exceeds the limited number. Especially, under the circumstances of frequent occurrence of the cosmic ray, there may be a high probability that the number of oft error bits may exceed a number limited by the ECC circuit.